barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Mega Collection Volume 2
The Released of June 13, 2000 for 4 Episodes in Season 5 & 6 Episodes * The One and Only You (1998) * Howdy Friends (1998) * First Things First (1998) * Stick with Imagination (1999) (2000 Version) Part 1 to 76 * Part 1: Opening Previews and Barney & Friends Intro (Season 5 Version) * Part 2: TOAOY - Chapter 1 * Part 3: The Friendship Song (1998 Version) * Part 4: TOAOY - Chapter 2 * Part 5: Everyone is Special (1998 Version) * Part 6: TOAOY - Chapter 3 * Part 7: Roll Over (1998 Version) * Part 8: TOAOY - Chapter 4 * Part 9: Share Your Stuff (1998 Version) * Part 10: TOAOY - Chapter 5 * Part 11: You Can Count on Me (1998 Version) * Part 12: TOAOY - Chapter 6 * Part 13: Singing with Friends of Mine (1998 Version) * Part 14: TOAOY - Chapter 7 * Part 15: My Family's Just Right for Me (1998 Version) * Part 16: TOAOY - Chapter 8 * Part 17: I Love You (1998 Version) * Part 18: TOAOY - Chapter 9 * Part 19: Volume 2 - Episode 1 - Barney Says, Credits and Stay Tuned the Next Episode * Part 20: The Alphabet Song Music Video from First Day of School, 2 Opening Logos and Barney & Friends Intro (Season 5 Version) * Part 21: HF - Chapter 1 * Part 22: Why (1998 Version) * Part 23: HF - Chapter 2 * Part 24: My Jeans are Always Blue (1998 Version) * Part 25: HF - Chapter 3 * Part 26: Old Dan Tucker (1998 Version) * Part 27: HF - Chapter 4 * Part 28: Turkey in the Straw (1998 Version) * Part 29: HF - Chapter 5 * Part 30: Get Along Little Doggies (1998 Version) * Part 31: HF - Chapter 6 * Part 32: How Does He Yodel (1998 Version) * Part 33: HF - Chapter 7 * Part 34: I Love You (1998 Version) * Part 35: HF - Chapter 8 * Part 36: Volume 2 - Episode 2 - Barney Says, Credits and Stay Tuned the Next Episode * Part 37: One, Two You Know What to Do Music Video from Barney's Halloween Party, 2 Opening Logos and Barney & Friends Intro (Season 5 Version) * Part 38: FTF - Chapter 1 * Part 39: I've Been Working on the Railroad (1998 Version) * Part 40: FTF - Chapter 2 * Part 41: Taking Turns (1998 Version) * Part 42: FTF - Chapter 3 * Part 43: The More We Play Together (1998 Version) * Part 44: FTF - Chapter 4 * Part 45: The Animal Parade (1998 Version) * Part 46: FTF - Chapter 5 * Part 47: Colors Make Me Happy (1998 Version) * Part 48: FTF - Chapter 6 * Part 49: Books are Fun (1998 Version) * Part 50: FTF - Chapter 7 * Part 51: The Gaggle Giggle Wiggle Dance (1998 Version) * Part 52: FTF - Chapter 8 * Part 53: I Love You (1998 Version) * Part 54: FTF - Chapter 9 * Part 55: Volume 2 - Episode 3 - Barney Says, Credits and Stay Tuned the Next Episode * Part 56: The Rainbow Song Music Video from Barney's Big Surprise, 2 Opening Logos and Barney & Friends Intro (Season 6 Version) * Part 57: SWI - Chapter 1 * Part 58: Clean Up (1999 Version) * Part 59: SWI - Chapter 2 * Part 60: Just Imagine (1999 Version) * Part 61: SWI - Chapter 3 * Part 62: Our Friend Barney Had a Band (1999 Version) * Part 63: SWI - Chapter 4 * Part 64: That's What an Island Is (1999 Version) * Part 65: SWI - Chapter 5 * Part 66: The Adventure Song (1999 Version) * Part 67: SWI - Chapter 6 * Part 68: Scary Stories (1999 Version) * Part 69: SWI - Chapter 7 * Part 70: The Rocket Song (1999 Version) * Part 71: SWI - Chapter 8 * Part 72: The Sleeping Princess (1999 Version) * Part 73: SWI - Chapter 9 * Part 74: I Love You (1999 Version) * Part 75: SWI - Chapter 10 * Part 76 and Final Part: Volume 2 - Episode 4 - Barney Says, Credits and Closing Previews (2000) Coming Soon on September 2023 on YouTube Clip from The One and Only You ..... Audio from The One and Only You ..... Clip from Howdy Friends .... Audio from Howdy Friends .... Clip from First Things First .... Audio from First Things First .... Clip from Stick with Imagination . Audio from Stick with Imagination .